My Sun
by South Boy
Summary: Just a sad little drabbel. Paring is LawLu and it's an AU.


**A/N: I sorta came up with this story a while ago, but just now I felt like writing it down… it's quite a sad Christmas special though… Well, it's extremely sad, so sorry for that…**

**Summary: None.. I have no idea how to describe this, so you'll just have to read it to find out what it's about.. (AU by the way)**

**Warnings: this story will rip your heart out.. only warning needed.. and also yaoi, in case you don't like gays..**

**Pair: LawLu**

**Disclaimer: Oda-sensei would never, ever, write something like this, so I guess it's kinda obvious that I don't own OP, right?**

**(Law's POV)**

It's Christmas Evening, well, not yet anyways, but it's the 24th of December around noon, I think. It's not snowing this year.. Luffy-ya always loved the snow.. I'm glad it's not snowing though.. It would remind me too much of him.. I looked up at the clear blue sky and my gaze was met by the sun, shining brightly upon this city.

The sun…

Not my sun..

My sun…

My sun, I want it to shine upon me once more..

I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted away.. back to him and his smile..

I couldn't stop a small smile creeping up on my face, thinking back now, all those small routines of his are what I miss most.. My apartment that used to be filled with his laughter or complaining is now completely silent..

I shook my head at those depressing thoughts and focused on all the things that I loved so much about him.

His bright smile.. Whenever I saw him, he always smiled, he was always so happy and carefree.

His bright beautiful brown eyes, always filled with curiosity..

His bright personality, always so oblivious and carefree about the serious business and yet so serious when it comes to the more simpler things..

Carefree.. that's how he looked when I last saw him.. smiling at me as if nothing happened..

I felt a single tear stream down my face.. It's one of the many tears that had streamed out countless of times before..

He was my sun.. Always shining and always sharing that light with me..

I couldn't help but laugh at that.. I remember telling him last year at Christmas.. I told him that he was my sun. That he was always shining his light upon me..

I remember him telling me that day. He told me that his light was only meant for me. For no one else. Just me.

I suddenly heard something behind me, and the outside world that I had blended out came back to me. It was Zoro-ya who was standing behind me. I took a small glance over my shoulder and saw that he was wearing his uniform. He's on duty, huh?

"Law.. Please get down from there.. It won't solve anything, you know.." I laughed at that and turned around. I saw him ease up a bit, but I was still standing where I had been standing before. "Zoro-ya.. Did you notice that it's not snowing today? Ironic, isn't it? It has always snowed in this town. Always. There wasn't a single Christmas Eve without it.. yet this time there isn't a single trace of the snow…" "Law.." "Luffy-ya.. He loved the snow so much.. he would be disappointed and complain about it.. trying to convince me to drive to someplace where it does snow.." " Law. I know it's difficult. It is for us all. Luffy wouldn't want you to do this, we'll all be able to carry on with our lives and so will you, just please get down from there.." "Zoro-ya, do you and Sanji-ya have any morning routines..? or any other kind of routine? Because Luffy had.. Every morning, he'd wake up before me and wake me up with a kiss.. Before I had to leave for my job he'd give me a peck on the cheeks and a hug.."

It remained silent for a few minutes, before I spoke again. "I can no longer sleep at night, because I know I won't be woken up by a kiss. Whenever I have to leave for work I stop in the hallways where he'd always hug me and break down crying. The only reason why I haven't starved yet or died because of dehydration is because Eustass-ya forces the food and water into me."

He relaxed as I told him and he looked sad. He took a step back and was talking with some college of his. It's been 3 weeks and I never told anyone. I'm about to break out into tears and the ache in my chest is worsening by the second. I've been walking around for 3 weeks now, my chest feeling as if someone's repeatedly stabbing it. I think it's time for me to join my sun.

I took a step back and I fell, the last thing I saw was Zoro-ya running up to me..

I'm falling, ever so slowly.. And I can't help but think back at the last minutes I had spend with him..

_Flashback_

"_Nee, Traffy? Do you love me?" he asked me and I nodded. "Of course I do." I told him and his smile brightened as he took my hand in his and entwined our fingers. "I love you too!" he said as we started walking. We were walking like that for a few minutes when someone came running up to us. It was someone I had never seen before and it was a face I will never forget. My eyes widened as I saw him pull a gun and within less than a second he shot Luffy-ya. "Fucking gays!" I heard him say as he ran away. _

_Luffy-ya suddenly collapsed in my arms and I fell onto my knees with him. My eyes filled up with tears as I saw the wound.. It was fatal.. Not even I could save him.. My eyes met his and he smiled at me.. Always smiling.. he's always smiling.. My sun.. Always shining.. never letting his light burn out.. though it was fading now.. His warm light that used to shine upon me all day and night was slowly fading away and I felt my chest tighten.. He moved his hand up to my face.. His hand was shacking so much.. And he wiped away my tears.. "Don't worry! I'll be fine like always!" he said, smiling brightly.. It was a lie that I wanted to believe more than anything.. the greatest and most believable lie he had ever told anyone.. I only nodded and I felt his lips press against mine in a long kiss.. the heat from his lips started fading away quickly and as he pulled away he smiled at me and said: "My light was only ever meant for you." As the words left his lips he collapsed in my arms.. he took his remaining breath to tell me how much he loved me.. and I broke down in tears.. I never felt like this when someone I cared for died, but this time it was as if someone ripped my heart out and threw a shit load of salt into my wounds. My hands were covered in blood and that's when everything went blank.._

I closed my eyes and smiled as tears streamed down my face.. I'll finally be able to see my sun again..

I felt a sharp pain run through my skull and then everything faded away.

**A/N: That's it. No happy ending. Just pure sadness… I don't know why I felt like writing this on Christmas eve.. I blame .sun's Christmas song. In case you don't know it, it goes something like this(it goes with the rhythm of Jingle Bells):**

**Christmas Hell, Christmas Hell,**

**The world is gonna end.**

**I'm not sure if I should tell.**

**But you're all gonna die, hey! **


End file.
